onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Enma
|owner = Shimotsuki Kozaburo → Kozuki Oden → Kozuki Hiyori → Roronoa Zoro |grade = O Wazamono |type = Katana }} Enma is one of the 21 O Wazamono grade swords. It was once wielded by Kozuki Oden alongside his other sword, Ame no Habakiri, and is the only weapon known to have ever injured Kaido. After Oden's death, Enma was inherited by his daughter, Kozuki Hiyori. Hiyori would later gift the sword to Roronoa Zoro in exchange for the latter returning Shusui to Wano. Appearance Enma is a moderately curved katana whose appearance in several ways parallels its counterpart, Ame no Habakiri's. It has a dark color scheme matching its "hell" motif (as opposed to the lightness of its counterpart). Like the Kitetsu swords, Enma also possesses an irregular flame-shaped hamon and black no-hi. The tsuba is trefoil-shaped, each lobe holed in the middle and thickly ridged (like Ame no Habakiri's). The tsuka is lacquered solid black (rather than cloth-wrapped), as is the saya. Both are embellished with simple, light, five-petaled flower motifs on each side. The kashira and kojiri are matching in appearance, being large with trefoil cutouts to match the tsuba; the kojiri possesses an additional accent, which seems to be a wide, knobbed ring above it. Three pieces of cord are present on the sword, one directly above the kashira (without hanging end), another on the saya a short bit below its mouth with two hanging, tufted ends (serving as the sageo), and yet another cord further below on the saya (again no hanging end). Further, a little bandaging is present on the tsuka for better grip. Abilities As a legendary swordsmith's masterpiece classed as an O Wazamono, Enma is among the world's best swords, with Kozuki Hiyori deeming it a worthy replacement for even the legendary Shusui. Tenguyama Hitetsu has described Enma as able to "cut through to the bottom of hell" (paralleling Ame no Habakiri being able to "slice through heaven"). According to Hitetsu, if Zoro were to succeed in making Enma a permanent black blade, it may increase in , suggesting that it may become a Saijo O Wazamono. In the hands of Oden, Enma became the only weapon known to have ever harmed the nigh-invulnerable Kaido, giving him his only scar. Otherwise notably, the sword was (alongside Ame no Habakiri) used to slay Wano's Mountain God four decades ago, by cleanly bisecting the giant beast. As a distinctive trait, Enma draws out Ryuo (Busoshoku Haki) from its wielder, on its own accord and in an excessive amount when swung to force far stronger strikes than intended. This makes it extremely difficult to wield, so much so that Oden was the only one to have ever tamed Enma. After testing out sword for the first time, Zoro ended up accidentally cutting a large cliff section off its base after attempting to cut a tree, with Enma forcing hardening on and emaciating his whole arm. Hitetsu noted then that a normal swordsman would have been drained of all their Haki and rendered a dry husk, but as demonstrated by Zoro, with sufficient mastery of Haki, one can force the Haki extracted by Enma to flow back from the blade. History Past Sometime in the past, Enma was created by famous swordsmith Shimotsuki Kozaburo. Due to its special attributes, no Samurais had managed to wield Enma until eventually it was acquired by Kozuki Oden, who managed to master it as part of his Daito Nitoryu. Oden later used Enma to wound one of the Yonko, Kaido, giving him his only scar. After his death, it was entrusted to Hitetsu for safekeeping in order to pass it on as an heirloom onto Oden's daughter, Kozuki Hiyori. Wano Country Arc After Hiyori begged Roronoa Zoro to leave his stolen Shusui in its rightful place on Wano Country, she offered Enma as a replacement. Zoro agreed to Hiyori's proposal of leaving Shusui for Enma, despite Kawamatsu's initial protest. Upon gaining the sword from Hitetsu, Zoro tried it out and learned of its properties, to which he accepted, and trained during time before the raid on Onigashima to gain further mastery over Enma. Trivia *Enma is the king of hell (jigoku) in Japanese-Buddhist myth, the judge of dead souls. He is the Japanese version of Yama, the king of hell found in sects of Buddhism across East Asia; Enma mostly derives from the Chinese-Buddhist Yánluó, who in turn is based on the Hindu (Vedic) god of death, also called Yama. *In a flashback, Oden is shown wielding a sword with a different tsuba from either Enma's or Ame no Habakiri's. *On the cover of Chapter 937, Zoro was seen reading a map featuring a sword and the word "Enma". *Enma is also the name of the shrine in a forest of Hakumai where Hiyori and Zoro end up. *Hitetsu believes a reason why Hiyori bequeathed Enma to Zoro is because of his possession of Wado Ichimonji, which was created by the same blacksmith of Enma. References Site Navigation ca:Enma es:Enma fr:Enma it:Enma pl:Enma pt-br:Enma ru:Эмма zh:閻魔 Category:Swords Category:Meito Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Weapons